Wet capacitors are increasingly being used in the design of circuits due to their volumetric efficiency, reliability, and process compatibility. Wet capacitors typically have a larger capacitance per unit volume than certain other types of capacitors, making them valuable in high-current, high power and low-frequency electrical circuits. One type of wet capacitor that has been developed is a wet electrolytic capacitor that includes a valve metal anode, a cathode, and a liquid electrolyte. The unit cell voltage in this type of capacitor is generally higher due to the formation of a dielectric metal oxide film over the anode surface. Wet electrolytic capacitors tend to offer a good combination of high capacitance with low leakage current. Another type of wet capacitor is a wet symmetric capacitor in which the anode and cathode are similar in terms of structure and composition. The unit cell voltage in this type of capacitor is generally low due to the inevitable decomposition of the electrolyte at high voltage. Whether electrolytic or symmetric, however, the cathodes of wet capacitors typically include a substrate and a coating that provides high capacitance through a faradic or non-faradic mechanism. Conventional coatings include activated carbon, metal oxides (e.g., ruthenium oxide), and the like. Unfortunately, however, the coatings can become easily detached under certain conditions, such as in the presence of aqueous electrolytes.
As such, a need remains for a high voltage wet electrolytic capacitor that possesses good mechanical robustness and electrical performance.